danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Little Battlers eXperience
The LBX (L'ittle '''B'attlers e'X'perience) are small, combat robot models that serve as the primary focus of the series. In their first commercial appearance by Tiny Orbit, they were deemed to be too powerful and dangerous for public entertainment due to their unchecked, destructive capabilities. Thus, they were recalled. However, with the booming development of the '''Fortified Cardboard (強化ダンボール, kyoka danbōru), the LBXs were relaunched commercially and revolutionized the world of children's hobbies. In present day, dated in year 2050 of the first series, more brand makers expanded their business into LBX manufacturing, thus it was a industrial boom that influenced humanity for childrens' newfound hopes and dreams. An LBX model is composed of three core components, the Core Skeleton, its Armor Frames, and the Core Parts. Each player can equip a variety of armor frame types to create their own "Customized Set", and random weaponry that determines its maximum performance. Core Skeleton : See Core Box Customize The is the anatomy figure made of Nanotechnology-based metal and high-resinated plastics. To protect it from sophisticated external damage, they are covered in a temporary armor default set called Cover Pads before purchase as sold separetly with the Armor Frames. The hollow space on the chest is the where the key components (memory, CPU, battery, motor and extra-parts) to power it for movement. Due to the aforementioned amount of high technology used in its development, an LBX is not affordable for the budget figures of a child. Even so, it is evident that there are plenty of ways that children get a hold of these state-of-the-art pieces of technology. It is speculated that perhaps society has advanced to a point where such technology has become somewhat cheaper than in the past. Armor Frames The Core Skeleton is covered in a variety of parts called . A full frame set is composed of 5 parts for the head, torso, arms and legs. The frame parts are organized to their corresponding set of frame catalogues below and ranged in different grades. ( = Normal Grade, = High Grade, = Master Grade) *Fighter-type Knight Frames (ナイトフレーム) *Masculine-type Brawler Frames (ブロウラーフレーム) *Feminine-type Strider Frames (ストライダーフレーム) *Anthropomorphic Wild Frames (ワイルトフレーム) *Tank-treaded Panzer Frames (パンツァーフレーム) Gallery L5 Core Skeleton Front Art.png|Core Skeleton core_skeleton_VX13.png|VX-13 AllLBXs.jpg|All the LBX models in the Danball Senki world Bandai LBX armorsetup.jpg|Bandai Model chart: Core Skeleton > Armor Frame hyper_function_core_skeleton.jpg|Actual Core Skeleton of the Hyper Function Model series LBX BOOST catalogue.jpg See also *Danball Senki Gameplay Notes *Over 3,000 parts introduced since Danball Senki BOOST. *Over 7,000 parts introduced since Danball Senki W (PSP). *'I'''n the games, leveling up/increasing an armor frame's AC will deplete the Maintenance Gauge a bit after battle. *The Preset Parts in '''W' replace the extra weapons skills in Danball Senki BOOST, thus they are found randomly by 2 methods: *#Like the extra skills, the number of parts preset in an armor frame are determined by grade (HG = 1 part, MG = 2 parts) *#Not found in all shops within the game, they can be randomly obtained from enemy drops and Capsule Toys. Category:Terminology Category:Danball Senki Items